Why would you choose me?
by roooosa
Summary: Two pegasi are questioning their friendship after what they've done to eachother. Maybe the two can get their equine pals to get these sad ponies back to happier times. A fluffy, kind of sad FlutterDash fic and some slight RainbowPie. Rated T for possible romance, but mainly to stay safe. This is my first fic being posted on here, so please R&R guys. -CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Simple question complicated answer

"_What?_" Rainbow glanced around the dimly lit park to see if nopony else could overhear the two equines conversation. Her wings were stiff at the surprising question.

"I… w-would you like to go out to dinner… with me?" The poor girl let her pink mane waterfall around her now red face. Rainbow Dash continued to stare at her friends curious and trembling face, she already knew the answer to Fluttershy's question. Fluttershy still continued as Rainbow stared questioningly.

"Not like… a date, though that would be nice… No! Wait. That's not what I meant, I-I mean… um," It was clear that Fluttershy was stammering for the correct words.

Rainbow was taken aback by Fluttershy, but her mind and feelings had the same answer.

"I'm sorry," the high flying pegasus said with a sad shake of her head. She couldn't bear to see her childhood pal crying from a broken heart. She turned to her left from the small picnic table to distract her. She saw a group of three familiar fillies laughing as they played a game of catch near the gazebo. From where she had turned from, Rainbow hear a swift wind pass through her mane and felt her eyes water because she knew exactly what the noise was.

When she brought herself to actually look at where Fluttershy was sitting before, she saw nothing but an empty space and three tear stains on the wooden table. Nopony was to be found.

She looked up in the sky and saw a pastel pink streak across the sky in the distance and perked her ears as the laughter of the fillies got louder. She glanced back at the lonely picnic table with her mouth agape. She still couldn't believe she caused such a thing to happen to a beloved friend, tearshed coming from her own eyes as her vision got blurry. She stood up on her seat and brought her wings to a slow rise.

"I'm so sorry Fluttershy…" she repeatedly muttered as she glided through the comfortably moving clouds and amber sky as she made her way towards her lovely little cloud home on the outskirts of Cloudsdale.

She didn't know where she was gonna go, she just wanted to get away from anywhere that had anything remotely to do with Rainbow Dash. Soon Fluttershy's wings grew tired as she slowed down to a comfortable pace, but her tears plopped down from her cheeks and fell into the blurry atmosphere beneath her. The yellow pegasus clamed herself and gently landed on a cumulus nearby, muttering to herself about what she could've done.

But soon enough, her sore, tired eyes closed.


	2. A Pinkie Cry

Rainbow bit her lip as she paced back and forth in front of the candy-coated building known as Sugar Cube Corner. She continued in her little circle repeating to herself, _Pinkie would never tell a secret… _And soon after the pink pony fell from above, bouncing around, being her usual self.

"Hiya Dashie! Whatcha doin' out here?" She almost yelled, still hopping before Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow stopped her pacing and looked her friend up and down, wondering why she always made such an interesting entrance all the time. It was actually quite… Nevermind. Rainbow shook the thought from her head and remembered the reason she was at Sugar Cube Corner. She stared into Pinkie's deep, cerulean blue eyes with a seriousness in her own and waited for her to stop chattering.

"Pinkie, stop. I… I wanna talk to ya." Rainbow brushed her own shoulder with her front hoof nervously.

The pink Earth pony gazed back into Rainbows pleading expression; seconds later her rambling died down. Pinkie Pie knew something serious happened, Rainbow Dash never looked sad. She knew the situation was serious, the playfulness in her own face toned itself down, but her casual smile never did fade.

"Uh, you hungry, Dash? Let's go up stairs and eat!"

Rainbow nodded with a blush as she went through the open door of the sugary building with Pinkie Pie.

The two trotted past the Cakes behind the glass counter and Pinkie asked for two slices of strawberry shortcake; something small and quick to eat. She ran upstairs with the cakes in a wrapped bag and Rainbow said her greeting to the Cake family and followed her pink pal up toward her room.

After Pinkie wolfed down the strawberry shortcake, she turned to Rainbow Dash, who was still nibbling at her piece rather slowly. She licked some vanilla frosting off of her face and pushed what was left of her slice away from her. When she looked up, she found a curious Pinkie staring at her.

"Did something happen? Is that why you needed to talk to me? We could invite somepony else to talk to, like Tw—"

"Pinkie Pie! Stop," Rainbow Dash was kind of regretting that she came to this pony for help, but she knew that Pinkie could never tell a secret or rumor or anything of the sort. "Pinkie, I really do need to talk to you, but only you, okay? It's Fluttershy…"

Pinkie immediately jumped in at the mention of Fluttershy, saying "What happened? Did something happen between you and Fluttershy yesterday?" very matter-of-fact-like. It scared Rainbow at first, writing a shocked expression on her face. But now that she though back, she might've seen a pink mare playing with the fillies across the park. At least she knew that much.

"Um, yeah actually… I got a letter from her to meet her at the park. I thought it was out of the blue, but… I went with her."

"Did… Did she ask you a question?" Pinkie stammered with a deeper shade of pink on her face.

The comment silenced Rainbow Dash. Pinkie was always fun to be around, but now there was a sadness in her eyes that Rainbow had never seen on her. Rainbow continued in a small whisper, "Yeah. She kinda asked me… out. On a date."

When Pinkie looked up, it was clear her eyes were watery with tears. Not the happy, over-joyed tears she let fall either. These were serious Pinkamena tears. The kind of sad tears that fall uncontrollably when you hurt someone. Like Rainbow Dash did to Fluttershy.

Pinkie wailed out some misunderstandable words before her sniveling voice shrank down to a whisper. "D-Did you see her face?" She lifted a hoof to wipe her running nose.

"She was so sad! I still can't believe to this day she could've mustered up courage to ask another pony out just to be rejected and thrown out like a stale sweet! I broke my own Pinkie Promise that I swore to myself not to make another friend cry, and I broke it, Dash! I broke it so hard, and I couldn't do anything for her! Nothing," She was crying on and on how she hurt her buddy while Rainbow Dash sat down in front of her, silenced by the earth pony's words.

Rainbow dazed off, wondering how she could stop another of her friends from crying. As her eyes grew watery, she could still see through blurry eyes that Pinkie's bright blue oculars were a kind of pink themselves; from her crying so hard. At least her hair wasn't flat.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay, Pinkie Pie…" were the only words Rainbow Dash could think of to comfort her pal as she went into an awkward embrace with the other mare. She wasn't much of a hugger. Pinkie muttered some sentences while soaking Rainbow's pelt.

And the only thing Rainbow could think of to further relax her friend was with a loving, parent-like kiss on her forehead.

But Pinkie had already fallen asleep in Rainbow's arms.


	3. -CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-

EVERYBODY, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!

I want you all to know that I'm cancelling this story for good. I haven't been updating this story at all, and after much pondering for future chapters, I've decided that I'm cancelling this story for now. Until I can write up another chapter of think of something for this, I will update it.

This will be deleted when I write up a new chapter for the story, thanks for reading this guys.


End file.
